Liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in consumption electronic products such as mobile phone, laptop, display and TV set and has become a dominating display product replacing conventional displays based on cathode-ray tube for its advantages such as excellent display quality, smaller size, lighter weight and broader application.
The LCD is usually manufactured by a cell-assembly process of an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate which both require for preparing a substrate from a light transmitting material (such as glass and resin) and integrating display components on the substrate.
In order to improve the brightness of the LCD, it needs to reduce an area occupied by the display components or increase the brightness of a back-light source. However, these measures often negatively influence the performance of the LCD.